


The day you sat next to me

by Storiesofstars



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Day of School, First Meetings, Gen, High School, Light Angst, Recollection of memories, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars
Summary: Reon remembers thinking how much he was going to hate high school after his family moved. But he didn't count on meeting Yuuto.(An imagined first meeting when they were both in high school)
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Misono Reon, Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The day you sat next to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure if this constitutes as a ship fic or not I just wanted to write some yuureo cause they're my 2nd fave pair after wataren
> 
> I might continue this in the present time if I find inspiration

Reon can't help but think about first year high school sometimes. The day he walked into his new school, his new classroom, a complete stranger to the city his parents had moved him to, where everyone already knew each other from middle school. He gripped his new bag, one of the last things he bought in Tokyo, before finding a seat near the front of the class, where there weren't as many people, and pulled out his phone.

Messages from his old friends lined the screen, wishing him good luck with his new school and that it wouldn't be the same without him, and he couldn't help but feel grateful and bitter, wishing he could be with them as well instead of the cold desolate north of Sapporo.  


The teacher entered the room as the second bell rang, and called out in front of the class to quiet down.

The first day to the rest of his miserable high school life.

And then the door slammed open.

A boy, hunched over, out of breath, was standing at the entrance.

"S...safe!" He cried out, causing a few people to giggle and whisper.

The teacher, already beginning to understand what kind of person he might be dealing with, asked the boy to quietly pick a seat. And with a salute he scanned the room for an empty seat, where there weren't as many people. And right next to Reon. He slung his bag on the side hook of his deck, pulled out his supplies, and let out a louder than normal sigh. Reon wasn't sure what to make of this guy, but this was only the tip of the iceberg he would soon learn.

Self introductions were next, and as they went along the rows of people, approaching Reon's turn, he stood anxiously, finding himself hiding behind his bangs more than usual.

"Misono Reon... I just moved here from Tokyo. And I play a bit of guitar."

More whispers flew across the room. His hands began to shake, so he ended his intro there, mumbling a "nice to meet you" before sitting back down a bit too suddenly.

"Yo, I'm Goryou Yuuto!"

The guy beside him gave Reon no time to collect himself as he jolted from his startling first words.

"Actually, I also just moved here, but from Hakodate, not as impressive or far away as Tokyo but still a city full of life!"

Someone in the back of the class yelled out a remark Reon couldn't remember, and the rest of the class laughed as this Goryou Yuuto followed along seamlessly, as if this were some kind of planned comedy skit. How could one guy be so animated?

"A-ny-ways! This year, I'm gonna follow my destiny, and find the path that I'm meant to take! I look forward to having fun with you all this year!" He smiled wide, and Reon felt something move within him.

The class responded with more giggles and funny remarks, all of which he took in stride once again, completely winning the class over with his charisma. Totally the opposite of himself, Reon thought. And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were similar in some way...

He was greeted suddenly after their first class ended, as they waited for the next teacher to come in for their 2nd class of the day.

"So Reon!" The eager boy next to him said a bit too friendly, as if they'd been friends for years. Reon shifted uncomfortably, making as little eye contact as possible.

"Me?"

"Yeah, of course you! Unless there's another Reon- wait, is there? I can't remember..." he began muttering to himself seriously, drawing out a smirk from Reon without him realizing it.

"Aha! So you can smile!"

"Eh-? What made you think I couldn't?"

"Well, I mean, you were frowning the entire class, I wasn't sure you had a happy bone in your body."

"A what now?"

"You know!"

Reon did not know, and he assumed Goryou Yuuto didn't exactly know either. But for some reason that didn't bother him, the way he was acting so familiar and chatty. In fact, it was... comforting. Until he realized-

"Wait, were you staring at me the whole class?"

"Well- maybe not the whole class..."

The fact that he didn't even deny it baffled Reon.

"If I'm being honest, I was kinda checking out-"

Him? He was checking Reon out?

"-your bag."

Ah. That made much more sense. And yet he found himself the tiniest bit disappointed.

"Oh, this? I got this before I left Tokyo."

"I thought so, it's so stylish!"

"R-really? You think so?"

"I know so! I've been looking at some similar bags online, from that one store-"

"Oh I know which one you're talking about, yeah, their main location is- was near my house-"

"Are you for real?? Lucky bastard, I'd kill just to be able to walk through that store, let alone buy anything with the money I don't have."

Reon laughed, louder than he intended, caught off guard by his comment.

"Hey! I'm serious, I'm actually flat broke!" Despite trying to sound upset, the smile on his face didn't fade.

"Sorry sorry, I'll be more considerate next time."

"Ohh, so you think there'll be a next time? You like talking to me?"

"Eh? Well-" he resorted to hiding behind his bangs again, "I guess so."

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, causing his head to jolt up and face the beaming face of Goryou Yuuto.

"That's perfect! Cause I like talking to you too, Reon!"

Reon could feel all the resentment from the beginning of the day draining out of him. Who was this guy? How did he warm up to him so quickly? And... why did he not want him to let go of his shoulder, he thought as his hand return back to his side.

"By the way, you can just call me Yuuto. Not really one for formalities. Ah- I hope me calling you Reon is okay though?"

"Oh- yeah, that's fine with me... Yuuto."

The smile on Yuuto's face just kept growing, and soon he had his whole arm around his neck, slightly in a headlock but it was playful and in good spirits. It felt so familiar, like the way his old friends used to mess around with him, talking and cracking stupid jokes and laughing until their sides ached. All that, he found in one person he just met an hour previous. Goryou Yuuto.

Soon enough the next teacher arrived, and it was back to the classroom grind. Yuuto whispered they would talk more during lunch, and Reon suddenly felt hungrier than usual.

From there, lunches became a regular thing, they paired together during class assignments, Yuuto became interested in guitar and they met Kenta, they formed their band, and Reon began to wonder if the gods were being kind to him, for bringing a person like Yuuto into his life. The way he'd wait up for him after classes to go to band practice, the eagerness of snatching up his phone when he received a message from their group chat, even the days where Yuuto's spirit was dampened for some unknown reason and the two of them would just sit in silence together, watching the world go by- he wouldn't trade any of it away.

At least

He thought he wouldn't

"Oi, Misono."

"Eh?"

Reon snapped back to reality. Tokyo. He was back in Tokyo. GYROAXIA. He was in rehearsal right now. Asahi Nayuta. The person he chose to follow to pursue his dream, who was clicking his tongue at him in disapproval.

"Reon, are you alright?"

"Ah- yes, I'm fine Kenta-san."

"Reon-kun's space energy is fluctuating quite uneasily."

"Hm, not sure about the space energy Ryo-chin, but Reon does seem a bit out of it today."

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Then get your damn head outta the clouds. We're going again from the top."

"Ah... gotcha."

He steadied himself. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about this. He'd chosen this with no regrets- at least that's what he told himself. Music wise there was no doubt he chose the right path, he knew that through and through. And yet, there was a deafening silence in his ears, one that used to be filled with laughter and random facts about Japanese history.

His grip tightened across the neck of his guitar.

Could he ever get it back? Did he deserve to?

He didn't know, but one thing was for certain:

He missed Yuuto.


End file.
